A Very Special Birthday II - Ginny's Birthday
by Epeefencer
Summary: The third installment in the Special Days series. It's Ginny's Birthday and once more Harry joins her and the Weasleys for a Special day. What will the day hold for them? Read and find out.


**A Very Special Birthday II**

**Ginny's Birthday**

Ginny sat at the kitchen table looking quite forlorn. Tomorrow was her birthday and she had so hoped that Harry Potter would be able to once more come to the Burrow and join in her celebration.

Harry's owl, Hedwig had been a frequent visitor to the Burrow, so much so that several of her brothers had teased her about "her owl". And though the topic of her birthday had come up, they hadn't been able to come up with anything to insure that Harry would be able to visit.

Ginny had asked her Mum a week ago if it were possible and her Mum had replied with a curt "We'll see."

She had asked a couple of days later if there had been any word and received another curt answer of "Not yet."

Since then she had asked with increasing frequency that had finally tried Molly's patience. Earning Ginny a minor tirade that very morning, hence Ginny's melancholy.

Molly herself was quite perplexed and a bit irritated as to why she hadn't heard back from anyone concerning her request for Harry to visit. It was that irritation that had caused her to snap at Ginny with her repeated inquiries.

Though she felt a tad remorseful for snapping at Ginny because of that irritation, she also didn't hold her daughter completely blameless as they had always told their children not to nag to get answers.

She actually would have offered to pick up Harry herself, but unfortunately she had no idea where the boy lived. All she knew was that he lived with his relatives but not the location. She really hated to disappoint Ginny but didn't know what else to do.

With one last glance at Ginny, she returned to cleaning up the kitchen now that almost everyone had finished breakfast. Hoping that she'd hear back today concerning Harry.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Harry sat on the small bench in the park, his face screwed up in concentration. He had his pocket knife out and was working on carving a piece of wood. Finishing what he was working on, he looked at it carefully and smiled. He was almost finished with his gift for his best friend, Ginny Weasley.

He ran his fingers over the detail he had just finsihed and smiled at the smoothness of his work. He had become quite adept at working and carving wood, spending the hours he was locked in the cupboard under the stairs perfecting his technique.

He was using a piece of wood that he had found and had spent hours upon hours transforming it into a picture frame. The outer edge decorated with a trailing ivy motif, interspersed with animal figures, mostly muggle but he had added a few magical creatures after getting his school books in Diagon Alley.

Harry figured he could have it completed with just another hour or two of diligent work, which was perfect because Ginny's birthday was the very next day.

So engrossed in thoughts about seeing Ginny again on her birthday, he didn't notice the approaching group of boys.

"Well, what do we have here," he heard as a shadow fell across him.

Harry's head jerked up and he scowled as he saw his whale of a cousin, Dudley and his little gang of friends.

Before he could react, Dudley had grabbed the frame out of his hands.

"Where did you steal this from?" Dudley sneered. Then with a malicious look, he clenched his fist and broke the delicate frame. "Oops," he said with a evil grin.

Harry felt his anger build and he snatched the broken pieces back. Dudley tried to snatch them again, but for some reason he found he couldn't get close to Harry, in fact when he tried to force his way he felt a huge shock. "Ouch!" he said in surprise.

Harry felt something he had never felt before as his magic protected him from his cousin.

Dudley's closest friend, Piers, said, "Let's show the little freak to be more respectful," as he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Dudley gave Harry a strange look and decided that he didn't want to repeat the shock he had received. "Nah, lets go see if there is something good on the telly," he said as he turned away.

Harry watched as they group moved off in the direction of Piers' house, his parents not being home, they could watch whatever they pleased.

Harry sighed and looked dishearteningly at the ruined remains of his gift for Ginny. Closing his eyes, he thought about how his wishes seemed to come true, especially when they were connected to Ginny.

Once again, he felt the strange sensation running through him and when he opened his eyes, the frame was once again whole. Harry couldn't help but smile and he felt a warm wonderful feeling course through him. He was glad that the frame was fixed as he didn't have enough time to start again and complete it in time.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Dinner time had finally rolled around at the Burrow. It pained Molly to see the disappointment in Ginny's face but she didn't know of any way that she could change it.

There still hadn't been any answer to her note about having Harry spend Ginny's birthday at the Burrow and the later it became the more it seemed unlikely that there would be one.

None of the other children seemed to notice how subdued that Ginny was during dinner. It was only the knowing look that Arthur had given her that Molly knew that her husband was well aware of Ginny's demeanour.

As everyone disbursed from the table, Molly placed a gentle hand on Ginny's shoulder and said "I wish I knew how to get Harry here tomorrow but I don't. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Maybe the magic that brought him here before will bring him here again."

Ginny gave her Mum a smile, though Molly could see it didn't quite hide the apprehension that her daughter felt.

"I hope so Mum," Ginny replied, her sadness evident.

Molly gave her a warm hug, hoping in her heart that everything would work out for the best.

With a deep sigh Ginny looked at her mother. "If you don't mind Mum, I think I'm going to head up to my room."

Despite the fact that the family usually gathered in the parlour after dinner, Molly knew that Ginny needed some time to herself.

That's fine dear," she replied, understanding her daughter's need. She then watched Ginny slowly make her way up the stairs, keeping her eyes glued to her until she was out of sight. Then with a silent prayer she said "Please make it possible for Harry to be here. Not only for Ginny's sake, but for Harry's too."

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Harry settled down for the evening, locked once more in his cupboard. Though his relatives didn't abuse him nearly as much since Professor McGonagall had talked to them concerning their treatment of him, they still locked him in the cupboard under the stairs for the night.

To Harry that was better than what he had endured in the past and though he had wished he didn't have to be locked up, he took it as being better than having Dudley beat him or getting slapped by his Uncle.

He sighed looking at his gift for Ginny, wishing that he had something to wrap it in, but there was no way that he could ask his Aunt for something like that.

With a smile on his face as he took one last look at the intricately carved frame, he held on to it tightly as he closed his eyes to sleep, wishing with all his might to reappear at the Burrow for Ginny's birthday.

Far away, just outside the little village of Ottery-St-Catchpole, a fiery haired young witch was wishing for the exact same thing, that her best friend, Harry, would be there for her birthday.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Ginny awoke on her birthday and after rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she bounded out of bed and hurried down to the parlour. She skidded to a halt inside the door, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light.

A smile blossomed on her face, there curled up on the couch was Harry, still asleep, something clutched in his hand.

She tip-toed out of the room and went back into the kitchen. Since no one else was up yet, she set about getting out some juice and starting some toast for herself till her mother could come down and make her special birthday breakfast.

Ginny was practically beside herself with joy, her friend Harry was here for her birthday and as far as she was concerned, that was the only present she really had wanted, anything else would be extra.

Ginny was sitting there munching on her toast for a little while when Molly came down to start breakfast.

Ginny couldn't hide her joy, "Mum! He's here!" she said excitedly.

Molly didn't need to be told who "he" was and she smiled at her daughter. "I take it he's still asleep?" she asked.

Ginny smiled and said, "Yeah, in the parlour."

"Well as soon as I have breakfast ready, you can go wake him," Molly replied.

She then set about preparing Ginny's favourite of waffles with strawberries and

clotted cream along with the standard eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, sausages, kippers, bangers and toast.

As the wonderful aromas of her cooking filled the room, a sleepy sounding, "That smells wonderful," came from the doorway to the parlour.

Ginny jumped up from the table and ran over to the figure standing in the doorway. She enveloped Harry with a big hug, a smile a mile wide on her face.

"You came!" she said happily.

"Of course I came," he replied. "I wouldn't miss your birthday."

Ginny hugged him once again, and then dragged him over to the table. They had hardly sat down when there was a pounding on the stairway and the twins appeared a moment later.

"Good morning, Birthday girl," they said in unison.

Fred then looked at Harry sitting next to Ginny and with a smile said "Looks like your boyfriend couldn't stay away for your birthday."

Harry blushed deeply, glancing at Ginny. He was surprised that instead of blushing like he was, she had a blazing look upon her face, staring defiantly at her brother. There was something in her eyes that spoke volumes without a word being said out loud.

Instantly Fred paled and he immediately threw his hands up in front of himself. "Now Ginny, there is no reason to get upset. I didn't mean anything by it, really."

He turned his head towards his twin, "Help me out here, George," he pleaded.

George took one look at Ginny and with a small chuckle said, "You're on your own Fred."

Fred looked back at Ginny and Harry noticed him shaking slightly, beads of perspiration forming on his forehead. Harry then looked at Ginny who continued to stare at her brother with the same hard look.

After a moment, she gave him a small nod of her head and Harry saw Fred relax. Just then George plopped down in the seat next to Harry and whispered in his ear just loud enough for him to hear, "A word of advice, Harry. Never get on Ginny's bad side."

Harry shot him a questioning look but George just shook his head, offering no further explanation. "Just saying," he said emphatically before turning to his breakfast and digging in.

By the time Harry had turned back to Ginny she was her usual pleasant self, acting as if nothing had taken place, leaving Harry to wonder what she had done to make her brothers act like they had.

Slowly but surely, the remainder of the family made their way down to the kitchen, joining those at the table. Everyone wished Ginny a "Happy Birthday" as they arrived.

As Ginny finished her mum said to her "Ginny dear. Why don't you go up and get changed."

Ginny nodded at her with a smile and with one last look at Harry, like she was checking to see if he was really there, she darted off up the stairs.

Harry gathered up his dishes and took them over to to Molly who was standing at the sink. As she took them from him, he caught her eye and said softly, "I have a present for Ginny, where should I put it?"

"Where is it, dear?" the Weasley matriarch asked with a smile.

"It's in the parlour," Harry replied.

There was something about the look in his eye that made Molly pause. "Is there anything the matter?" she asked softly.

Harry quickly glanced at the others still sitting around the table, looking a bit embarrassed. "Well, I didn't have anything to wrap it with," he replied, his face colouring slightly.

Molly was about to ask why hadn't his aunt helped but then she thought better of it. If the things that she had learned from Minerva McGonagall were any indication, that probably wasn't an option.

She smiled at Harry and said, "Why don't I help you with that."

Harry beamed at her and replied, "That would be wonderful."

The two of them went into the parlour and Harry grabbed the frame. He looked at Molly, blushing slightly, he said "I made it myself. Do you think she'll like it?"

Molly was shocked and surprised at the quality of the workmanship. She never would have guessed that Harry had done it himself. "I'm sure she'll love it, especially since you made it yourself," she said with a smile."It's something of a Weasley tradition to hand make many of the gifts we exchange."

"Do you want me to wrap it, or would you rather do it yourself?" she asked.

Harry looked at her sheepishly. "I'd rather do it myself, if you don't mind," he replied.

"I don't mind at all," she replied with a smile. "If only my own boys were as thoughtful," she thought to herself.

Molly conjured some wrapping paper and ribbon for Harry. Though he did the wrapping himself, he gratefully accepted guidance and instruction from the older woman. Though not perfect, he had done a more than adequate job.

When he was done he looked up at Molly who gave him a reassuring smile and nod of her head. "It looks lovely," she said. "Why don't you put it over there with Ginny's other presents," she added, pointing towards a small table against the far wall.

Harry hurried over and added it to the others just as they heard Ginny returning from upstairs.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Ginny ran up to her room, all indications of the melancholy she had felt the night before had vanished in an instant as soon as she had seen Harry in the parlour. She stopped in front of her closet, eyeing her clothing carefully. She wanted to choose an outfit that would let her look her best for her birthday and for some reason she didn't fully understand, she hoped that Harry would appreciate it too.

Though she didn't have a lot to chose from, she took her time evaluating each and every option. Ginny smiled wanly, she really wanted to wear a skirt but she was sure that they'd end up playing some Quidditch and she didn't want to take the time to change.

She settled on her pair of faded black jeans and a royal blue blouse. It was one of her favourites with a square neckline that was edged in lace. Changing quickly, she gave herself one last look in the mirror. With a deep breath, she looked at her reflection and said softly, "I guess that's as good as it's going to be."

"You look lovely, dear," the mirror replied.

"What do you know?" Ginny muttered, as she exited her room.

She hurried back down the stairs and halted at the bottom, scanning the kitchen to see where Harry's was. Not finding him there, she turned towards the parlour where she could here the Twins talking.

She just entered the room, spying Harry sitting between Fred and George on the couch. Her eyes widened as she watched Harry eat something that Fred had given him.

Ginny tried to yell out no, but it came out as a squeak as she watched Harry's head turn into a Parrot's with brilliant plumage of scarlet, yellow and blue.

She felt her anger rising and she was just about to take her wrath out on her brothers when Harry gave out a mighty "Squawk", moulted and returned to looking like himself.

Fred was laughing heartedly, while George looked very pensive. "I think we need to make the delay just a tad longer," he said airily.

Harry was glancing back and forth between the two of them, a subdued smile on his face. He then looked at Ginny and winked at her, his smile growing. "How'd I look as a parrot?" he asked her.

"All right, I guess but didn't I warn you about taking sweets for those two," she replied.

He just gave her a shrug as he picked up several of the feathers he had moulted. "They promised the effect wouldn't last long and I've never been a parrot before." Then turning to the twins he asked "Will these last?"

Fred and George looked at each other. "We could try placing a preservation charm on them," Fred replied with a shrug.

Ginny just shook her head at them, knowing that saying they shouldn't be doing magic out side of school was a useless endeavour.

George took out his wand and muttered a spell under his breath and a burst of light hit the feathers causing them to glow for a moment. "That should do it," he said. "Though I make no guaranties."

"What did you give him?" Ginny enquired.

"It's our new Parrot Petite Fores," Fred replied, with a grin.

"Yeah, it's one of our new items," said George.

"It compliments our Canary Cremes," added Fred.

Now that she knew Harry had taken the candy willingly, she relaxed. Smiling at Harry she said, "You did make a rather impressive parrot."

She looked back at the Twins, "Was he the first to try it?" she asked pointedly.

Fred and George got pained looks upon their faces and slowly nodded their heads.

"Well," Ginny stated, her gaze piercing her brothers.

Fred and George both put their hands in their pockets and each drew out a Sickle and handed it to Harry.

Ginny gave them a curt nod and grabbed Harry by the hand. She gave a gentle tug, urging him to his feet. "You should be ashamed of yourselves," she said glaring at her brothers. "Just because Harry isn't a member of the family doesn't mean you can take advantage of him."

"We weren't," George started to say half-heartedly.

Fred glanced at his twin and opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing came out. He gave a pained look back at Ginny and Harry, gave a slight shrug, sighed and hung his head. George did likewise when he saw Fred's action.

Ginny led Harry from the room, keeping his hand firmly in hers. "We have an agreement that anyone who tests one of their product for them gets two Sickles," she explained with a grin.

Harry looked at the two coins closely before stuffing them into his pocket. "I've never had any money before" he said softly.

Ginny gave him a sympathetic look, growing up without a lot of money she could empathize with him. "Well, two Sickles is equal to about half a pound," she explained.

When Harry looked at her in surprise she added, "What? I've helped my Mum shop in the village and half the stores are muggle ones. I know how to convert money from wizard to muggle."

Harry gave her a puzzled look. "I wasn't thinking that," he said with a slight frown.

"Oh," Ginny replied looking slightly embarrassed. "I thought. . . well never mind. It's just that a lot of wizards don't handle muggle money much and don't know a pence from a pound."

Harry gave a low chuckle. "It just goes to show what an exceptional witch you are," he stated, blushing slightly.

Ginny's face coloured, not used to receiving compliments, especially from a member of the male persuasion.

The two shared a slightly awkward glance but Ginny recovered quickly, pulling Harry out the door. "Come on, lets go flying!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Harry broke out into a huge grin, all thoughts of the awkwardness gone. Flying had to be just about the most brilliant thing in the whole world, and for some reason the thought of flying with Ginny just seemed to make it better.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the morning flying, thoroughly enjoying themselves. Ginny, especially, seemed to enjoy the time they spent in the air.

After they landed to take a short break, Ginny sat next to Harry and explained. "Flying with you is so much fun, Harry. You fly so much better than any of my brothers. I think Charlie is the only one who can come close to what you do," Ginny said, smiling the whole time.

Just as Ginny had when he had praised her, Harry coloured at hearing the praise that Ginny was heaping on him.

They fell into a comfortable silence, each just enjoying the warm, wonderful day and each other's company.

Harry noticed Ginny glance over at him, a sly smile on her face and she gave a short snorting giggle.

"What?" Harry asked, smiling back at her.

Ginny couldn't help herself and gave another giggle. Shaking her head, her smile growing even wider, she said "You're nothing like the story books about you."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "S-story books?" he asked incredulously.

Laughing more fully, Ginny could only nod her head in response.

Harry couldn't help himself and began to laugh with her. "What kind of stories?"

"They're mostly children's stories, though there are a couple of pre-teen ones as well," Ginny stated, a wry grin on her face.

Looking thoughtful she said, "Let's see. There's The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Dragon's of Denmark. The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Vampire's Secret. The-Boy-Who-Lived Saves Diagon Alley." Shaking her head she added, "There's a bunch of them."

Harry smiled at her, "Sooooo, how many do you have?" he asked wryly.

Ginny blushed slightly, "Well, I have most of them," she said, her embarrassment showing. "Bill got me most of them and used to read them to me as my bed time stories."

She smiled brightly at him, "Though I have to say now that I know you, they are so far from the truth as to be pretty funny now."

Harry dropped his gaze, looking slightly embarrassed. "Do you. . .do you think you could show me some of them?" he asked softly.

Ginny's lips curled as she fought her smile. "Sure, come on. I think you'll get a kick out of them."

Rising they grabbed their brooms and headed towards the house.

Ginny took him up to her room and went to the bookshelf next to her bed. She grabbed several books and sat on the edge of her bed, patting the spot next to her. "Here," she said grinning, handing one of the books to him.

Harry looked at the cover. It was The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Mystery of Ravenclaw's Diadem. Though the illustration of the boy on the cover bore a slight resemblance to him, it was different enough that at a glance you could tell they had never seen him for real. The most obvious difference was the boy pictured didn't wear glasses.

Harry paged through the book and he found himself chuckling at the story. It was so fantastical as to be funny.

Molly headed upstairs to call everyone down to lunch and she peeked into Ginny's room as she passed by, drawn by the laughter of the two children.

Harry had flopped back, laughing loudly as Ginny read a passage from the book in her hands. She was surprised to see what book her daughter had and she had to shake her head, not believing at first which story she was reading.

Giving a small grin, she realized just how different the real boy was compared to the storybook hero that had captured Ginny's imagination when she was younger.

"Can you believe that?" Harry asked, sitting back up and looking at Ginny. "I can't believe anyone would actually believe half this stuff."

Molly glanced at the book Ginny held. The-Boy-Who-Lived and Slytherin's Serpent.

"Who could believe that someone that young could beat a 50 foot snake?" Harry asked Ginny with a laugh.

Before Ginny could answer, Molly made her way into the room. "come on you two," she said, smiling. "Lunch is ready."

Ginny looked up at her mother, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. "Coming Mum," she replied, shutting the book.

Harry helped her gather up the pile of books that lay scattered on the bed and floor, returning them to the shelves.

Harry looked at Molly, the amusement shining from his face. "They're some pretty funny stories," he said, a huge grin on his face.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

After a wonderful lunch of Shepherd's Pie and fresh baked bread Harry, Ginny, the Twin's, Charlie and Ron spent the rest of the afternoon out in the paddock playing Quidditch. Harry, Ginny and George going against Charlie, Fred and Ron.

It was a fun-filled, hard fought game with Harry, Ginny and George coming out on top. As they landed after Ginny had scored the winning goal, Charlie came up to Harry.

"You've got the makings of a great Quidditch player," the older Weasley said. "With some of the moves I saw you make, you'd make a great seeker, though your Chaser skills are pretty fine too."

Harry blushed and gave a shrug, not knowing what to say.

Charlie laughed and clamped his arm around Harry's shoulders. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I do happen to know a little about Quidditch."

"Yeah," Fred said with a grin.

"He just happened to be Gryffindor's Captain," George added.

"Along with being their star Seeker," Fred finished.

Harry glanced between the Twins before looking back at Charlie who smiled and wagged his eyebrows at him. "I expect to hear great things about you in a couple of years."

"No pressure!" the Twins chorused.

Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry by the hand, pulling him away from her brothers.

Harry glanced back at the three brother, Charlie was whispering something to the Twins, his eyes darting to Harry and Ginny as they walked away, causing the Twins to smile and laugh.

"Don't pay them any mind," Ginny told him.

"Do you think he meant it?" Harry asked quietly.

Ginny halted, turning Harry to face her. "Yeah I do," she said sincerely.

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrows rising into his fringe.

Ginny gave him a warm smile. "Yes, really." she replied. "You're a brilliant flyer. You out-flew everyone out there today with maybe the exception of Charlie and he's been flying for years."

Taking his hand again, she started for the back door. "Come on, let's get cleaned up for dinner before they others get in there and we have to wait. After all it is my birthday and I can't wait to open my presents," she said with a grin.

Harry looked at her a little uncertainly. "I hope you like the gift I got you."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed a little exasperatedly. "Harry, you didn't have to get me anything, your being here for my birthday is enough of a gift."

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Once again the feast that Molly put out surpassed anything Harry had ever seen, with the exception of the spread for Christmas. Harry ate with gusto, but still only managed to eat less than half of what anyone else did due to his not being used to being allowed to eat as much as he wished.

When Molly urged him to eat more, Harry just replied offhandedly, "Believe me, Mrs. Weasley, I ate more than I usually do in a week at my relatives."

He didn't notice the shocked looks on the faces of the majority of the people sitting around the table or the frown that graced Ginny's face either.

Once dinner and pudding was complete, everyone moved into the parlour so that Ginny could open her gifts.

Ginny could see the nervousness on Harry's face so she gave him a warm smile and grabbed his hand, leading him over to sit with her as she opened her presents.

Ginny gave a small laugh as she opened Ron's gift first. It contained a package of six Chocolate Frogs and a Holyhead Harpies Button. "At least it's not a Chudley Cannon's one," she whispered to Harry.

Everyone knew of Ron's obsession with the Cannon's, the League's most losing team.

Next she opened the one from Charlie. It was a book on Dragons. Barely sticking out the top Ginny saw a piece of parchment. Opening the book she found a note.

_**Ginny,**_

_**Please don't say anything now, cause I don't want to take away from your Birthday, but I got the internship at the Dragon Preserve in Romania. I wanted you to be the first to know. I'll tell everyone tomorrow at breakfast. Though I'll miss you and the rest of the family, I can't wait to start.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Charlie.**_

Since Harry was sitting on the couch right next to her, he read the note along with her. Their eyes meet and Harry gave her a nod, letting her know that he understood not to say anything.

Ginny then looked over at Charlie, gave him a smile and said, "Thank you, Charlie." Letting her eyes convey her congratulations on his getting the job he had wanted since he was a little boy.

Looking at the remaining presents, she chose the one from the Twins. It contained a selection of joke products. Ginny pulled out a couple of pieces of Voice Changing Gum. Grinning, she gave one to Harry and began to chew the other.

Harry smiled back at her and stuffed the gum into his mouth. Everyone laughed as they began to speak. Ginny sounded like a screeching old lady while Harry's voice deepened to a very manly baritone.

Ginny looked over the remaining presents carefully. She almost grabbed Harry's next. In fact she laid her hand on it, before she switched to the one from Percy. It was a selection of fine coloured pencils and a pad of drawing paper. Though she didn't think she was very good, everyone else could see that she had a lot of talent.

Next came Bill's, sent from Egypt where he was now working. It was a Scarab Beetle carved out of Lapis Lazuli. Along with the Beetle was a note, explaining the he had found it in a tomb and thought that she'd like it.

That only left the one from Harry and the one from her parents. She gave him an impish grin, one that he was becoming to appreciate so much, as she grabbed the one from her parents.

Opening the box, she gave a breathy, "Oh, Mum!" as she pulled out a beautiful blouse. She handed it to Harry to hold while she took out a skirt that complimented the blouse. "They're beautiful," Ginny said emotionally.

"I found the blouse in Diagon Alley and made the skirt to match," Molly explained to her daughter.

"Thanks again, Mum. They are both exquisite," Ginny replied while staring at the outfit.

Harry had to agree and for some strange reason he couldn't quite place, he wished he could see her wearing them as all he had ever seen her wearing was jeans and tees.

After carefully folding the clothes back up and placing them carefully in the box, she finally grabbed the present from Harry.

She glanced at him with a small smile as she gently tugged on the ribbon. Once it was removed she carefully unwrapped the paper. Her eyes widened in surprise at the beautifully carved frame. She lovingly ran her fingers over the intricate details, taking in the finely wrought ivy leaves, animals and the two hearts at the bottom with the words, "Friends Forever" set between them.

When Ginny didn't say anything, Harry asked softly, "Do you like it?"

Ginny tore her eyes from the frame, "Like it? I love it," she said breathlessly. "Wherever did you find it?"

Blushing deeply, he said "Well . . . see, the thing is, . . . I made it myself."

Ginny's smile widened, though from looking at her you would have thought that was impossible. "That just makes it all the more dear to me," she replied, her eyes shining with her unshed tears.

Molly smiled at the two youngsters and getting up she retrieved something from the nearby hutch. "I think this will fit in there perfectly," she said coming over to the couple.

In her hand she had a picture of the two of them together, obviously taken on Harry's birthday. It was the perfect picture of two friends sharing a quiet moment, smiling and laughing sitting on the porch swing outside the back door of the Burrow.

With a little help from Mr. Weasley, the picture was soon placed firmly in the frame. Ginny took it back from her father and stared at it for a moment, a huge smile on her face. "This is going to go up next to my bed," she said to no one in particular.

Now that Ginny was finished opening her presents, everyone started to drift off to do other things. Charlie and Ron sat down at the chess board and began setting the pieces up.

Percy grabbed a book and started to read, glancing occasionally in the direction of the Twins who had their heads together, whispering fervently to one another while glancing in Percy's direction now and again. Percy frowned and shook his head but continued with his reading.

Molly sat in her rocker, grabbing her knitting while Arthur turned on the wireless so he could listen to the on going Quidditch game.

Since it was still light out, Ginny rose, took Harry's hand and led him out back. She sat down on the porch swing and patted the spot next to her. Needing no further encouragement, Harry sat down next to her.

Harry looked over at Ginny and was taken with the way the setting sun highlighted her hair. The golden light adding to its fiery quality and he had to fight the urge to reach out and touch it.

Ginny glanced at Harry and noticed him staring at her. "What?" she asked with a grin, as if she knew what he was looking at.

Harry's first inclination was to say nothing but he had never lied to Ginny before and he knew he couldn't start now.

"Your hair," he said sheepishly. "It looks so amazing with the sun shining on it."

"Thank you," Ginny replied, her smile widening. "You're the only one who has ever said anything about it."

Harry looked at her in surprise.

"You have to remember Harry, that everyone in my family has red hair."

Ginny grew quiet again, staring off into the sky. She gave a sigh, "It's going to be strange here this year."

Harry cocked his head questioningly.

Ginny gave him a sad smile. "With Ron going to Hogwarts it will be the first time I'll be the only kid here at home."

"It will be only for this one year, ten months really and then you'll be joining us," Harry replied. "And I promise to write you at least once a week if not more. Besides that, I'm sure we'll see each other at the Christmas break."

Ginny smiled at him. "I'll hold you to that," she said humorously.

"Ginny, you're my best friend who I've been writing to every couple of days since I got Hedwig. Why wouldn't I continue to do so from Hogwarts?" Harry asked, looking a bit confused.

Ginny gave him a wan grin. "Every one of my brothers have said that to me when they went off to Hogwarts," she explained. "And every one of them except Bill has failed to live up to that promise."

Harry reached out and took Ginny's hand in his. "Well then I guess I'll have to be just like Bill then," he said seriously.

Ginny looked deep into his eyes for several moments. Her smile brightened some. "I guess you will be," she said with conviction.

Slowly the day gave way to evening and the stars began to come out ans twinkle. Ginny laid back and rested her shoulder against Harry's. Neither felt compelled to speak. Both were content just sitting there enjoying the evening with their best friend by their side. Unconsciously, Harry kept a hold of Ginny's hand.

As they sat, they slowly slumped together until their heads were nestled side-by-side, touching softly.

Ginny gave a small sigh. "Do you ever dream about the future?" she asked softly.

Harry was silent for several moments, long enough for Ginny to wonder if he was going to answer her.

He sighed deeply and squeezed her hand. "My dreams always revolved around just getting away from my relatives. They haven't been very concrete, just the hope that somehow, some way someone would take me away from them," he answered sadly.

Shaking his head lightly he continued, "I used to wonder what I had done wrong to be treated so poorly. I mean I could see that none of the other kids at school and in the neighbourhood were treated like I was."

Ginny had to fight hard to keep the tears that were forming in her eyes from falling and she felt her throat constrict.

Harry was silent for another couple of moments, the he continued. "I could see the other kids look at me funnily. The way I was dressed, wearing my cousin's huge hand-me-downs. It didn't take much convincing on Dudley's part to keep them away from me. Even most of the teachers made comments behind my back on how I dressed in comparison to him."

Ginny had to close her eyes as silent tears trickled down her cheeks, her heart breaking for her friend. Subconsciously she squeezed his hand hard.

Without comment Harry reached up and gently wiped the tears from her face. He felt bad about making Ginny sad, especially with it being her birthday. He also felt embarrassed and his emotions were in turmoil, as he had never had someone obviously care so much about him.

Ginny turned into him and buried her face into his shoulder, finally giving her tears free reign.

Though Harry felt bad and confused he hugged Ginny tightly, softly rubbing her back trying to give her what comfort that he could.

Slowly Harry's comforting gesture worked its magic and calmed Ginny down. Though her breathing eased and her tears stopped, she didn't move from Harry's embrace.

Ginny turned slightly, letting her face free to look at Harry's. "What about now?"she asked softly.

Harry gave her a small chuckle and she could see he was fighting a grin. "Well seeing as I have only one friend who is a girl, I've kind of pictured myself with her, but seeing as we're only ten and eleven, I think we have time to figure all that mushy stuff out later."

Ginny couldn't help herself and she found herself giving him a chuckle back. "Yeah," she said softly, a grin gracing her lips. "I guess we do have a few years to figure it all out." A contented sigh escaped her, "Though I have to admit, it feels kind of nice being snuggled up here with you," she said as she wiggled in a little closer into his embrace.

Harry had to admit to himself that holding Ginny did feel wonderful, though he was glad that they were alone. He knew he'd be blushing like crazy if anyone saw them. He had always pictured himself older when he had thought about doing anything like he and Ginny were doing now, though he did think it felt simply brilliant.

"All I can say for sure Ginny, is that wherever I am I want you t be there too."

They stayed where they were, talking softly, letting the topic stray away from feelings and relationships back to everyday things and what Ginny had gotten for her birthday.

Unbeknownst to them, two figures stood in the darkened doorway, listening to them talk. Molly and Arthur exchanged looks. Both a little shocked at the turn of topic but also with the knowledge that kids seemed to grow up so quickly now-a-days.

Taking extra care, they silently withdrew, not wishing to let the two sitting out on the porch swing know that they had been overheard.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

As evening gave way to full night, Harry and Ginny went back inside and joined the other members of Weasley family.

Harry stared in wonder at the heat-less fire that burned brightly in the fireplace, casting it flickering light throughout the room. "Magic is so bloody brilliant," he muttered only loud enough for Ginny to hear as they lay down in front of it.

Instead of laying nose to nose as they were used to doing, they were laying side-by-side, looking at the book on Dragons that Charlie had given her.

Though Ginny was glancing at the book as Harry turned the pages, she was well versed in Dragon Lore. Instead she took great delight watching Harry as he gazed intently at the book.

His eyes seemed to blaze with an inner light as the fire reflected off them. He glanced around the room to make sure no one was close by or paying them any attention. "It must be right wicked to work with them," he whispered.

Ginny's eyes danced around the room once, making sure no one had heard. When she saw that everyone was otherwise occupied she smiled at him and replied. "I'm sure it is. You should hear Charlie go on and on about them. He is so lucky to being able to get his dream job."

Harry shut the book and rolled onto his back. He sat up quickly, reaching behind himself and grabbed a scrap piece of wood that had fallen out of the stack by the fireplace. He looked at it intently for a moment and then with a wry smile, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife.

"What do you think you'd like to do?" he casually asked as he began to carve the piece of wood.

Ginny sighed, turning on her side so she was facing Harry, her head balanced on her one hand. "Oh, I don't know. I sometimes see me becoming a healer. You know, helping people. On the other hand I could become an Auror, they help people too, just in a different way."

Harry's eyes flitted to Ginny and she felt her hackles rise a little. "What, don't you think a woman could be an Auror?" she asked, a bit testily.

Harry shrugged, keeping his attention on the piece of wood as he continued to work on it. "/I don't see why not," he replied, offhandedly. "The muggles have loads of women in their police force. I can't see where it would be any different in the magical world."

Ginny gave him a little of a condescending look. "Well the magical world is a bit behind the times as compared to the muggle one."

Harry's eyes met Ginny's and a wry grin broke out across his face. "I'm sure you'd make a fine Auror if you chose to be one. You're certainly feisty enough," he said with a chuckle.

He watched as a shocked look overtook Ginny's face and for a moment she looked angry. Then she laughed with him. "And don't you forget it, Harry," she said smiling at him.

Harry smirked at her before turning his attention back to the work in his hands.

"I also might consider playing Quidditch, though I'm sure Mum would have kneazles if I even mentioned it," Ginny said with a smile.

Harry once more let his gaze flit to her. "From what I've seen of you fly, you'd do well at that too," he said softly.

Harry looked intently at the work in his hand and nodded to himself in satisfaction. He folded up the blade of his knife and returned it to his pocket. Looking at the edge of the fireplace, he grabbed a bit of ash and charcoal and rubbed it across the piece of wood, bring out all of the details.

Turning to Ginny he handed her the piece. "Here, you can consider this another birthday gift," he said sheepishly.

Ginny took it and got a shocked look on her face. Harry had handed her an exquisitely carved version of a Dragon. "It's a Swedish Short-snout," she said in awe. "It's beautiful. How did you do it so fast?"

Harry just shrugged at her. "The piece was shaped right and all I had to do was bring out the details," he said softly. "It's nothing, really."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him as she shook her head lightly. "Harry, you are without a doubt the most self depreciating boy I know,"he said exasperatedly.

Just then the felt someone come up behind them. "What do you have there?" Charlie asked.

Ginny turned and smiled up at him, extending her hand with the Dragon in it. "It's a Short-snout," she said,, beaming at Harry. "Harry carved to for me."

Charlie's eyebrows rose in surprise, looking from Ginny to Harry. "It's really well done. Best one I've ever seen as a matter of fact," he said.

Harry blushed deeply. "It's nothing, really."

"Don't sell yourself short," Charlie said, turning the figure over in his hands, studying it carefully.

Just as he was handing it back to Ginny, Bill came over and said. "What do you have there?"

Charlie turned and handed the Dragon carving to Bill. "Harry just made it for Ginny," he said with a smile.

It was Bill's turn to study the figure and he gave a low whistle. "It's really, really good," he finally said. "You can see the life in the Dragon, like it's getting ready to move." He turned his attention to Harry but halted himself from saying anything as he saw the young boy's reaction.

Harry was blushing deeply and seemed deeply embarrassed by all the attention. Bill carefully handed the Dragon back to Ginny. He and Charlie headed over to the stairs where they stopped and looked back at the young couple.

"The boy has talent," Bill said lowly.

"Yeah he does," agreed Charlie.

After one last look, the two headed off up stairs to bed.

Ginny looked up and realized that everyone except her Mum and Dad had gone off to bed. She looked at Harry, who seemed deep in thought, a sad look upon his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Harry's eyes flicked to Ginny's before he looked back down into the fire. "It's just so strange to get complimented on something I've done," he said lowly.

Shaking his head, he struggled for a moment. He then looked at Ginny with a fierce look in his eyes. "Do you know what I would have gotten back at my relatives for doing something like that," he said, gesturing at the Dragon.

I'd have gotten my ears boxed and thrown into my cupboard for at least a day without any food or water," he growled angrily.

Suddenly the anger left him and his shoulders slumped. "It's just so unfair," he muttered so softly that Ginny barely heard.

Not know what to say, Ginny reached over and hugged Harry hard, trying to let what she was feeling flow through her action into him.

Molly stood watching the events play out before her and loath as she was, she knew it was late and time for Ginny to head off for bed.

Clearing her throat, she watched as Ginny slowly released her tight hold on Harry. She backed up till her hands rested on his shoulders and bent her head so that she could see into his eyes.

Harry looked so forlorn she felt her eyes misting and she couldn't think of anything to say that would make a real difference. Sighing, she gave him one last quick hug and kissed him on his cheek.

"Good night, Harry," she said softly, her heart hurting for her friend.

Harry gave her a wan smile and nodded his head lightly. "Good night Ginny," he replied.

Harry rose and extended his hand down to help Ginny rise.

"I've made up a bed for you on the couch," Molly said softly.

Harry nodded and headed over to lay down. "Good night Mrs. Weasley," he said, his voice tinged with sadness.

Molly caught up to Ginny at the bottom of the stairs.

Ginny looked up at her mother, her eyes brimming with tears. "How can this have been one of the best days of my life and also one of the worst?" she asked, her voice tinged with anguish.

Molly smiled wanly at her daughter. "Sometime life is like that," she said, taking Ginny into a hug.

Ginny sighed deeply. "One thing Harry said is true."

"What's that dear," Molly asked.

"It is unfair," Ginny replied, her eyes glancing back to where Harry lay curled up on the couch. "I just wish he didn't have to go back there," she added sadly.

"So do I," echoed Molly, "So do I."

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Morning came all to quickly for Ginny's taste. She really wished she could go back to sleep but she knew that she'd never be able to. Sighing, she rose, put on her dressing gown and prepared for the day.

After a quick trip to the loo, she headed down to the kitchen where she could here her mother starting breakfast.

Ginny felt so sad, her thoughts centred on Harry and she wondered how he was doing back at his relatives. Forlornly she made her way into the kitchen. "Good morning, Mum," she said lowly.

Molly took one look at her daughter and knew what was the matter. She knew there was nothing she could say that would make Ginny feel any better. She'd just have to work through it. Doing the only thing she knew, she went and gave Ginny a hug.

"Breakfast will be about another ten minutes," she said with a sad smile.

Ginny nodded and instead of grabbing some juice like she normally would, she headed for the parlour.

Molly watched her go, wishing she could do something to make her feel better.

Suddenly Ginny stopped in the doorway, her body tensing in shock.

"What is it?" Molly asked in concern.

Ginny turned to her mother, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Mum!" she exclaimed lowly.

"What?" Molly asked, hurrying to her side.

With her eyes still open wide in shock, Ginny stared into her mother's eyes.

"MUM! He's still here," Ginny said.

Glancing over her daughter's head, she saw Harry curled up on the couch, still sound asleep.

"So I see," Molly said in shock. "So I see."

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

**A/N: I've never understood how so many portray Harry as knowing nothing about love. The boy didn't live in a vacuum and though he may not have experienced it first hand, he would have been exposed to it though reading, seeing other couples both teens and young adults in the world around him. I think kowing about it and not having it in his own life would make him all the more aware of it and how much he wanted it in his life. Just my thoughts on the subject.**

**As always, please review.**


End file.
